


What did they teach you at that fancy boarding school anyway?

by ThatIsTheOsbornWay



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Boarding School, DEAL WITH IT, Drugs, Ecstasy - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Harry is gay, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Norman Osborn is a real dick, harry osborn is sad, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatIsTheOsbornWay/pseuds/ThatIsTheOsbornWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Boarding School was a kingdom, than Harry Osborn was the King. </p><p>It took him years to attain the status, strangely enough...even though he was an Osborn he wasn't the only rich kid any more and he had to struggle and fight his way up to the top of the food chain. <br/>After six years he was the top dog. <br/>He knew everything, where the best parties were at, where to find the best drugs, alcohol, and most importantly how to smuggle them all into the giant castle-like building. </p><p>But it hadn't been an easy climb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did they teach you at that fancy boarding school anyway?

***

_Eleven Years Old._

 

The morning air was cool and crisp as the young blonde boy stood outside, suitcases weighing in each of his small hands. His dark black dress shoes matching the pavement under his soles as he stared up at the huge building that was about to be his new home. With tears struggling to form in his eyes he did everything in his power to make them stay away, mostly telling himself that this place would be fun...an adventure..like Harry Potter. 

The huge building certainly looked like Hogwarts, with its gigantic stone structure and stained glass windows, surrounded by columns and windows and everything else you would expect at a rich kid's boarding school...Only the best for your son.. Harry thought sarcastically of his Father... But he knew the real reason that he was here...So his father wouldn't have to look at him..wouldn't have to deal with him...wouldn't have to accept the fact that he had seen Harry kissing another boy. 

Harry shook off the thought of Peter immediately, he couldn't let himself think of his brunette best friend back home in New York...it was too painful that he had to leave him behind. 

With a deep breath Harry walked inside, opening the massive doors of the housing building..as big as it was it was probably the smallest on the campus..

There were kids everywhere, older ones reuniting with friends after Summer Break, leaning against columns and trying to hide their cigarettes...and then there were the younger one's, like Harry, who wandered around looking hopelessly lost and confused, clutching onto a sheet of paper that depicted room numbers and class schedules and maps. 

And then it was snatched from his hand..

Harry looked up quickly his mouth open and ready with a comment but it closed almost instantly when he saw the older boy...

It wasn't that the boy was actually intimidating, but to Harry he might as well have been Thor.. He was a few feet taller then the eleven year old and clearly older.

He sneered as he looked down at the young heir, breathing a sense of confidence that Harry was familiar with "Hey kid, you look lost"

Harry narrows his eyes, he refused to be bullied by some fourteen year old jerk "Well I wouldn't be if you gave me my paper's back" he retorts earning an impressed expression from the older boy. 

"What's your name kid?" 

"Harry Osborn"

"Adrian Veidt" The tall blonde responds with a smirk that was laced with danger

 

_And so began the rise and decline of Harry Osborn._

 

***

_Fourteen Years Old_

 

"Adrian!" Harry yelled the name of his seventeen year old friend. He was as lost as the time the two had met as he wondered around in the house of Oliver Queen. 

It was a huge party, and the stench of weed, alcohol, and vomit permeated the air. 

Harry clenched a red solo cup in his hand, drinking down the expensive beer like it was soda as he stumbled the halls, checking in rooms for the older boy that had brought him here in the first place. 

"Ad-" he starts to yell the name again as he pushes open the door but stops, frozen in place as he finds his friend...in bed with Oliver. 

Harry's eyes go wide as the two boys yell and spring away from each other, quickly putting on clothes that had been discarded on the floor

'I-I'm sorry.." Harry mutters, backing away to flee the room but Adrian stops him, moving faster than Harry thought possible( or maybe that was the alcohol)

"Harry wait!" the blonde yelled, grabbing Harry's arm and yanking him into the room, quickly shutting the door behind him. 

Oliver sat on the bed nervously watching as Adrian looked down at the Osborn, his face set in serious intensity

"Harry..you can't ever tell anyone what you saw here do you understand?

Harry frowns, his drunken heavy eyes glancing up at the guy "It's okay.. I got caught kissing a boy once too" 

This makes Adrian's eyebrow's raise curiously and he glances up to Oliver still seated on the bed who just shrugs in response. 

Adrian smirks, that same dangerous smirk he had when he was the same age that Harry was now. 

"I see.. hey Harry..how would you like to have a little fun?"

Harry grins, the sloppy grin of a fourteen year old drunk for the first time. "I am having fun" 

Adrian chuckles at him, "Yeah, well I know how we can have even more fun.." He looks at Oliver again and gives a slight nod, Oliver smirks getting off the bed and reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a small clear bag, containing about five pills, they were small, round, and of a off-white kind of color. Oliver reaches into the bag and takes out three of the pills. He hands two of them off to Adrian and the third he slips into his mouth. 

Adrian takes the pills, holding one of them up in between his index finger and thumb, showing it to Harry. 

"This is the real way to have fun Osborn." he grins, "Pop one of these babies and you'll feel better than you ever thought possible."

Harry frowns looking at the small pill in his friend's hand. 

Ever since he had gotten lost in school that day Adrian had been guiding him, at first Harry had been nervous about hanging around with an older boy but Adrian had a kind of power, it kept people from messing with Harry..and he felt like he had a friend

'I don't-" Harry starts to protest but stops when he sees Adrian pop one of the pills in his mouth. 

"C'mon Harry, have I ever steered you wrong before? All you have to do is open your mouth and stick out your tongue" 

Harry pauses again, but the hesitation is shorter, he wants to feel the way Adrian described...hell he wanted to feel anything other than anger and the pang of loneliness he still had from missing Peter. As much as he tried to forget about him over the years Peter always came back into his mind.. The feeling of his lips that Harry could never forget, the way he smelled of soap and fresh cut grass... 

Harry smiles sadly, then does what he's told. 

Adrian grins placing the pill onto Harry's tongue, then pushes on the younger boy's chin to make him close his mouth and Harry obeys..

Adrian's lips are on Harry's "Good Boy" a whisper is brushed 

And then Harry's gone. 

His mind racing with colors and euphoria, his entire body tingling and begging to be touched. Adrian and Oliver are there to help with that and before Harry is aware of what's happening there's lips and tongues and hands touching and caressing him. He's relieved and happy, giggling in his drunkenness and high. There was no Norman..no more thinking and missing Peter..there was just this moment..this feeling. 

He didn't ever want to come down. 

 

***

_Sixteen Years Old_

 

Harry stared down at the card in his hand in disgust. 

**_'With Compliments, Norman Osborn'_ **

It was his sixteen birthday and his father had sent him a bottle of scotch..but Harry believed it was actually one of his assistants, his Father probably wasn't even aware that it was his son's birthday, let alone send something to him. 

Harry tossed the card across the room angrily before glancing down at the bottle of scotch in his hand. 

At least it was good stuff

He immediately opened it, lifting the bottle straight to his lips and taking a big chug, letting the alcohol burn it's way down his throat. 

Then he calls Adrian.. 

"Bring it." is all he says. 

Within a minute Adrian is at his door,

within ten minutes the two had tackled a few lines of cocaine

within thirty half the bottle of scotch is gone and the two are making out on Harry's couch. 

He had recently upgraded himself to a private room, knowing his father wouldn't notice the price difference, so there was never the worry of a roommate.

Suddenly Adrian was on top of him, straddling the younger boy with his tongue down his throat.

Harry reciprocates, soft moans escaping the boy's lips.

And then a hand is grabbing Harry's crotch. The Osborn gasps, and while the sensation is pleasant he knows in an instant that he doesn't want to go there...that he isn't ready. 

"Woah woah" Harry gasps out breathlessly, pushing back on Adrian's chest to make him stop. 

"What?" Adrian says in an irritated tone. 

"Um..I don't..I mean, I'm not ready to.." 

Adrian lets out an exasperated sigh "Harry, I'm leaving this year you know.."

Harry frowns at the reminder, "Yeah.." 

"So, don't you want to give me a going away present?" he smirks leaning down to catch Harry's lips on his own again. 

Harry leans his head away breaking the kiss before it can deepen. 

"No, I told you..."

And then his cheek is stinging.

Harry gapes up at his friend who had just slapped him, it hadn't been the first time Adrian had hit Harry in his anger, but it was the first time he had done so after kissing, it felt different.. "What the he-" he's broken off again by Adrian's lips, harder and rougher then before, his fingers clenching onto Harry's jaw in a grip that the sixteen year old can't get away from, but that wasn't stopping Harry from trying. He groans in pain and pushes Adrian as hard as he can, sending the blonde nineteen year old to fall to the ground. 

"You little shit!" Adrian yells.. and Harry is instantly aware that he had way too much in his system..

Before Harry could move Adrian was grabbing him by his shirt and yanking him to his feet, pushing him up against the wall with enough force to make Harry's vision swim as his head is slammed against it. 

And then Adrian was tearing at Harry's shirt, ripping it away when he got to fed up to try and unbutton it 

"Adrian stop!" Harry yells but it only earns him a punch in the gut. 

Harry let's out a breathless groan, his wind knocked out of him from the strength of the blow, he slides onto the ground with Adrian standing angrily above him 

"You owe me Osborn!! If it wasn't for me no one in this place would give a shit about you!" he kicks Harry who falls down onto his stomach

"Everything I've done for you these years...the parties..the drugs...you think you would have gotten any of that yourself? You would just be sitting around, a useless depressed little shit with scars on your wrists, but I gave you something better!"

Harry was sobbing now, staying still in his spot on the ground. 

"I'm gonna get something out of wasting my time with a shit like you." 

And then he's on Harry again, yanking off shirts and pants and underwear on the both of them as Harry just struggles and attempts to escape the strong arms. 

Adrian pushes Harry onto his back, holding Harry in place with his thighs and Harry's legs held up strongly around his waist with his arms.

Harry's still struggling but it's too hard to get away, he's stoned and drunk..younger and weaker. 

His face is red and covered with tears, his chest moving up and down rapidly as he sobs

And as much as he wants to get away there's a small sick part inside Harry that thinks he deserves it. 

That he deserves to be raped and beaten..

Because why would anyone ever truly want him..

He was already ruined inside, being taken this way would make his outsides match.

 But then Adrian stops. 

He looks down at the sobbing sixteen year old and scoffs. 

"Look at you...you're pathetic.." "He spits "You're not even worth it" 

And then he's gone. His clothes thrown on and out the door, leaving the Osborn heir a naked sobbing mess on the floor

And Harry can't help but think it's all his fault

And he thinks of Peter again for the first time in a while.

The only person who ever really cared.

And he thinks about calling him..finding him..

But he can't

Because he believes what Adrian had told him

He's not worth it. 

 

***

Seventeen Years Old. 

 

If Boarding School was a kingdom, than Harry Osborn was the King.

 It took him years to attain the status, strangely enough...even though he was an Osborn he wasn't the only rich kid any more and he had to struggle and fight his way up to the top of the food chain. Mostly it came through who he knew, the so-called friends he had made

After six years, and with Adrian gone, he was the top dog.

He knew everything, where the best parties were at, where to find the best drugs, alcohol, and most importantly how to smuggle them all into the giant castle-like building.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This did not start out this way at all  
> It happened  
> I don't know if the ages coincide I just know that Adrian is a bad guy and rich okay?  
> I will probably add more adventures of Harry in boarding school later but I am now tired.   
> Leave kudos or comments if you liked it!


End file.
